


Bloody Pacts Were Made

by TheDhampirServant



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Complicated Redemption Arc, Espionage, Friendships That Have Gone Through A Lot, Genderfluid Character, Going With the Vibes From the TV Anime, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebuilding Trust, Renfield's Syndrome, lots of mystery, mentions of drug use, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDhampirServant/pseuds/TheDhampirServant
Summary: There is a situation in London: People are falling victim to a mysterious drug. It's not the drug that is the problem, it's the side effects; they're similar to vampire traits. And with the origin of the drugs being a mystery, questions and worry rise. The Hellsing Organization steps in, knowing that it's the start of something bigger.Seras Victoria, meanwhile, is still trying to understand her new immortality. Recently turned and confused, she is brought into the dangerous world without much guidance. So when the organization takes the case, she decides to assist the Hellsing spy and assassin: Tabitha Vesperia. A vampire with psychological-based powers and a swarm of rumors following her. But that doesn't deter Seras from accepting her as a friend.But as the case gets deeper, the past gets reopened and secrets are confronted, the organization members are forced to realize that everything was a master plan. Fifty years in the making.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing) & Original Character(s), Captain Hans Günsche/Original Character(s), Integra Hellsing & Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria, Seras Victoria & Original Character(s), Walter Dornez & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: A Situation in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Hellsing has been a fandom that's been near and dear to my heart for years (it was my first official fandom, to be exact). I do tend to slide in and out of the community, though. But I've had this idea for a while and wanted to get it written down before I forget about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The emergency room hospital buzzed with care and urgency, even if it was the graveyard shift. There were humans dying, recovering, or in comas. Some of them slept while others stayed awake, waiting for a medical professional to come into the room. The doctors and nurses went from room to room, knowing that their practice is important to everyone in the building. It gave off the impression that they were short-handed, despite having an adequate amount of people.

At the end of the hall of the intensive care wing, a person pushed a cart of medical supplies towards one of the rooms. She peeked in to see if there were any of the medical staff inside. No one, just a patient who was asleep and a man sitting on one of the nearby chairs. If the man looked like a normal person, then a doctor or nurse would think that he’s a friend of the patient. The more she thought about it, they would probably still think he’s a friend.

But the man was not a friend and certainly not normal. Nothing in the room looked normal.

The patient was asleep, of course, but they were handcuffed to the bed rails to keep from escaping. They looked almost exhausted from something. As for the man sitting nearby, everything about him was different.

The first thing to note was that the man almost dwarfed the chair in an awkward way. The second thing was his choice of clothing and style: he sported red and black clothes that look like they were from a different time period. Long black hair contrasted from his pale skin while his head hung low. He didn’t look up at her when she arrived or seemed to have noticed at all. On his lap was a doctor’s clipboard. She took an immediate guess that he was either resting or reading.

The woman slipped into the room and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about, Alucard?” She asked in a low tone.

The man, Alucard, blinked and looked up at her, red eyes glowing back at her. Her eyes shone back as blue, an ability she was able to master so people wouldn’t be asking her questions all the time.

“This is the fifth one this week, correct?” He asked her back, handing her the clipboard. “Their symptoms match the earlier ones.”

She scanned the writing quickly, unraveling the horrendous handwriting. Everything seemed to be the same as the others. Two words glared back at her; she had to hold back a gulp of fear. She had heard of the term when she was in college, but she never thought she was going to hear it again.

The woman blinked so her eyes could turn back to red and looked back over to Alucard. “Do doctors still diagnose people with this syndrome?”

With a shrug, he leaned back in his seat. “I don’t keep up with medical terms.”

“If it’s only Wednesday and they’re the fifth one, then there’s going to be more. Hours ago, I was entertaining the prediction that the government will take notice and call a state of emergency.”

He looked over at the patient. “It won’t happen that soon. There’ll be more, but it’ll be noted slowly.”

She turned back to him, worried. “Do you know something that I don’t?”

“No, it’s just a prediction like yours.”

The woman followed his gaze to the patient and absentmindedly brought a hand up to where she had applied makeup to hide the wounds. She always did that when nervous. That meant that the conversation needed to shift to something else.

“I heard that you took in a new recruit.”

“Word must be flying around fast.”

“Well, I do have a phone.”

He shrugged and stretched out his long legs. “Her name is Seras Victoria and she’ll be staying at the manor.”

“Feeling lonely lately?”

“Being a vampire is always a lonely job. And to be fair, I should be asking you that. It’s been a while since you moved out of the manor for your second job.”

The woman almost flinched back. She never expected him to ask her about that; they were on respectful speaking terms, but it wasn’t the best.

She glanced away. “When I’m not spying or doing any other work, I’m teaching. I can’t really feel lonely at this point.”

He glanced away and got up, his full height was almost intimidating. She was around his height as well, but clearly shorter. He picked up a hat from the chair next to him and left the room.

“Loneliness is something we all face. You can either choose to face it or not. Even when you give yourself work, you are still lonely. You just haven’t picked your head up and realized your true situation.”

With that, he left the room. Her eyes stayed on the doorway, her mouth pinched in a straight line, before going back to the patient. Crossing her arms and walking over to the patient, she felt her chest start to tighten. She ran through a mental list of students who attended her class. The patient didn’t look familiar, but drugs can do things to people.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she had never noticed Alucard coming back. In fact, when he spoke up, it frightened her.

“Tabitha.” She barely heard it all day.

She turned to him, keeping up her composure. “Yes?”

“Whether or not these problems increase, you’ll be needed in the manor more often. Just tell the college you’re going on a sabbatical or something. And you might want to leave before a doctor notices.”

With nothing to say, Tabitha nodded and watched him leave. She turned back to the patient, studying the face that was clammy with sweat.

‘ _A sabbatical sounds nice_ ,’ she thought, ‘ _but I wish it was somewhere else_.’


	2. Chapter 1: Something is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras Victoria overhears Sir Integra talk about a recent case and learns more about it. Which starts the series of events that changes her life completely (besides getting turned into a vampire).

Seras had only started to hear about the drugs and what was happening after her Bonnie and Clyde mission. And by ‘starting to hear about the drugs,’ it really meant an accidental eavesdrop situation.

She had been tired from the adrenaline and was thrown off her circadian rhythm after turning. She had been wandering the hallways when she came by a pair of thick doors. It would’ve been easy to miss it as a human, but her vampiric hearing had caught it instantly.

“Are you sure they’re the same as the previous one?”

The question had caught Seras’ attention and the next thing she knew, she was listening in on the conversation.

She was only able to pick up bits and pieces of it, but it was enough to string together some logic. It sounded like Sir Integra was on the phone with someone. Obviously it had to be about the mission, but there was something to her tone that told her it wasn’t good.

“The Bonnie and Clyde pair were on the drug; they already found it in their system. We found some identification on their bodies in the meantime. I’ll have a team sent over to their living space to find any more of the drug. For now, let’s keep an eye on the other patients in the hospital. Their blood samples should come up with something.”

Seras leaned away from the door, wondering what that meant. She mentally skimmed through her memories of the police force for anything about drugs. Usually, there was the recreational drugs that delinquents got their hands on, but nothing that would concern the Hellsing organization. Maybe some of the human drugs have a different effect on vampires? But if vampires are considered dead, they wouldn’t be affected, right?

Before she knew it, the doors swung inward and Seras almost fell over. In a daze, she recovered and looked up to see Sir Integra staring down at her with a stoic gaze.

There was silence before the woman spoke. “We already have a spy in our organization; there is no need for another.”

“Right.” Seras stood up quickly. “... I was just curious.”

Integra grunted, turning away. "Right, curious."

Seras blinked, trying to figure out what to say, before following her to her desk.

"I've had some experience as a cop when it came to recreational drugs," she piped up. "But I couldn't help but wonder if the same drugs can affect a vampire."

"They're not the usual drugs," Integra replied, typing something on her computer. "I've had the bodies of the Bonnie and Clyde pair sent in for testing and found that they're taking an unknown drug. The phone call you heard was from a doctor saying they just recently admitted a patient with similar conditions."

"They're turning into a vampire under medical watch?"

"Not at the moment, but whatever is in that drug is causing the user to have vampire-like instincts. That's why the Bonnie and Clyde pair were committing those murders."

Integra motioned for Seras to come around the desk. She nodded and did so, leaning down to see the computer screen. However, there were formulas and pictures she couldn’t understand. She glanced around, wondering if she was supposed to know what they meant.

“So what are the symptoms that they’re showing?” Seras asked, hoping that Integra will fill her in.

“Have you ever heard of Renfield’s Syndrome?” Seras shook her head ‘no.’ “It’s a medical condition where someone is obsessed with drinking blood. All of the patients, including the Bonnie and Clyde pair, have that condition. Along with heightened eyesight, sensitivity to light, the normal vampire attributes.”

“Is there a source?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out. There has to be someone in the United Kingdom that’s supplying people with these drugs. That’s why I’m reenlisting Miss. Vesperia into the Hellsing Organization.”

Seras blinked and turned to Integra. “Who is she?”

“Oh right, you haven’t gotten the chance to meet her yet.”

Integra clicked onto another tab that contained the list of Hellsing employees and scrolled to a particular profile. She clicked on the profile, causing the photo to widen while the important information popped on the other side of the screen.

Seras stared at the photo of a woman around her age, with dark red hair and light red eyes. She seemed to wear black leather in the photo and had bite marks on her neck. Another vampire. Unlike the usual serious looks of the other profiles, this one seemed to be smirking at the camera. She looked like she should be in college or in a motorcycle group than be with the organization.

“She is the Hellsing spy and assassin, taking up stealth missions when it’s clear that Alucard won’t do it right. And she’s the person who’ll find out where the drugs are being distributed.”

Blinking, Seras turned back to Integra. “Why is she being reenlisted?”

“She left to pursue another career.” Integra’s eyes glanced to the keyboard as if thinking of something somber. “Though I have a feeling that she left for other reasons.”

“But she’s also a vampire.”

“Her spy work has given her the advantage to integrate with society and she can be able to turn her eyes blue. But with the way everything is, I need to bring her back. She’ll be sent to investigate a possible location as soon as she gets here.”

Integra turned back to Seras. “You’re excused now.”

Seras, blinking again, nodded and left the room. She got to the large doors when an idea popped in. Not something she was used to thinking, but it was worth entertaining. Before Integra could say anything, Seras spun around to face her.

“Er, may I accompany Miss. Vesperia on the mission?” She blurted out. “I can use my skills from the police force to help her.”

There was silence and Seras was about to take back what she said when she got a response. “I’ll let Alucard and Tabitha know about this change. Besides, she’ll probably want to get to know you.”

* * *

Seras got back to her room, falling over on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and the coffin lid as she tried to process her thoughts. Even though she was used to nights where she’d have to stay up, at least she was with the force. Now, she was having to change her sleep schedule alone.

With nothing else to do, she closed her eyes and thought about the vampire in the photo. What was she like? What was her profession now, and why did she leave in the first place? Was she also lonely? A million other questions ran through her mind, even though she didn’t have any answers yet. The only thing she could do was wait.

With a huff, Seras got up and decided to go up to the library. There must be a book that she could read until something happened.


	3. Chapter 2: The Man in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reenlistment, Seras is assigned to go to a pub with Tabitha. There, everything starts to get stranger.

Only a day went by before Tabitha accepted the reenlistment and was sent out. A pub, to be exact, where some of the victims frequented.

Seras studied the older vampire sitting across the table from her. She was the same as the picture, but there was something about her that she couldn’t put her finger on. From the moment they met outside, she was almost captivating. It was probably the way she was dressed: black leather jacket, faded shirt, jeans, combat boots. She seemed cooler than Seras could feel she could pull off, but there was that other aura that she couldn’t name.

There was also the fact that she seemed focused on something above her head. It threw her off, kind of strange, but she didn’t mind it too much.

After a while, Tabitha shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

“Alucard told me that you’re pretty talkative,” she spoke up. Seras jumped at the suddenness of the comment.

“Sorry, I’m just not sure what to talk about.”

“Well, then, tell me about yourself. This is the first time I’m meeting you.”

Seras bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. “I was a cop before I was turned. I had a difficult time going through school, and… I like cocktails.”

“Nervous about all of this?”

“I’ve already been on a mission with Hellsing, but really, not a lot of people ask about anything related to myself.”

“That’s fair.” Tabitha took a long sip of her drink before her brows scrunched together. “You look pretty young for a new vampire. Don’t you have any family?”

Seras flinched at the question and tried not to think about it. “They’re out of the question.”

She seemed to have noticed it because she looked almost shocked at her reply. Her expression softened as she glanced away.

“That’s alright. My family is also out of the question.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m almost seventy years old. I, unfortunately, died young like you.”

Seras leaned forward, shocked. “So you saw a lot in history.”

“I saw more than I wanted to see, but I can barely remember a lot of it. Time just passed quickly once I died.”

“Did you…” Seras blinked at her, curious. “... Did you ever get to see the Beatles?”

Tabitha laughed. “I did, actually. I thought they were interesting humans, but I didn’t get too into their music.”

“So what do you do now?”

“I work at King’s College in the Psychology department as a researcher. But every now and then, I teach a class or two.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I—”

Tabitha’s words stopped dead when she seemed to have noticed something. It was almost like a sudden change in character. Seras was about to turn and look when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t look,” she hissed quietly. Seras stopped and stared back at her.

“What is it?”

“There’s a person at the bar.” Tabitha’s eyes stayed on them. “He doesn’t look like a regular.”

Seras raised an eyebrow. “How can you tell?”

“Look around and tell me what’s the usual attire here.”

Blinking, she looked around. “Jeans, t-shirts or shirts. There are a couple of collared shirts, but the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows. They all look like they’re coming back from a long shift.”

“This one's wearing a white suit. It doesn't even look cheap."

“Can I look now?”

Before waiting for an answer, Seras looked over her shoulder. At the bar, sitting alone, was a person with long blond hair and a white suit. It looked like it was going to blind her; they had to have spent a fortune on just the cleaning. They seemed to be waiting for someone, or something.

She looked back at Tabitha. “Do you think they’re linked to the case?”

“Gotta be. Why else would they be here?”

“This place does serve good drinks.”

Tabitha hummed in agreement, going back to her drink while making sure the person didn’t leave.

Time seemed to pass before something happened. And this time, Seras was able to watch it with Tabitha.

A man came into the bar, took a look around, before going to the person in white. There seemed to be a quick conversation before the man left.

Seras turned back to Tabitha, who was getting up from the table. “You said you were a former cop, right?”

“... Yeah. Why?”

“Can you keep an eye on our mystery person while I track down the guy?”

“Sure.”

Without saying another word, Tabitha left the bar. Seras watched her for a while before looking back over her shoulder at the person. They seemed to be still, almost like a statue. She turned back to her drink.

What caught her off guard was the sound of someone sitting across from her. Seras looked up to see that the person from the bar stare back at her. Now that she was seeing the face, she could tell that the person was masculine. He grinned coldly at her; her heart felt like it was about to stop in fear.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard about me to be interested,” he said in a deep, low voice. “Don’t look shocked, I knew you two were watching me. What happened to your friend?”

“She… went to the bathroom,” Seras tried to answer in a calm fashion.

“Then I’ll make this quick, how many pills are you hoping to attain?”

“Pills?”

“The good stuff. If you ache to know if there is a God or really want to know what is the true meaning of the world, then it helps.” He leaned across the table, staring at her. “You wouldn’t even feel human.”

Snippets of what Sir Integra said came back to her, as if warning her. She swallowed and her mouth pinched into a thin line.

“I’m sorry… I don’t have the money for it.”

“I can loan you some of the money and then you can pay me back. But there are also other ways you can pay for it.”

Chills crawled down her spine. She desperately wanted to get away from this man. Where was Tabitha? Was Alucard anywhere nearby?

Before she could say anything, there was the sound of a glass breaking. Seras whipped her head around to the counter, where the sound came from. One of the glasses from the shelf had shattered. Soon, another one suffered the same fate.

One by one, the glasses seemed to be exploding. The patrons, including the man behind the counter, had also noticed and were starting to get nervous. Without a word spoken, they all started to get up and leave the bar. A few stuck around, but the majority were leaving.

Seras got up to follow the men when she heard a voice. A voice that wasn’t from anyone around her, but in her head. Alucard.

“Get outside quickly,” he told her, orderly. “Tabitha is down the street in her jeep. Go before the man takes his opportunity again.”

She nodded to herself and ran out the door. She glanced behind her to see that no one was following her. But the man in white was nearby and seemingly watching her. Seras whipped her gaze back to the road.

Nearby, a car pulled up with a familiar person driving. Tabitha.

“Get in!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!”

Seras swung around the jeep and got into the passenger seat. Before she even had time to put her seat belt on, the car lunged forward. They drove for a while before there was considerable distance between them and the bar. When the coast was clear, the car slowed to a decent speed.

“The person in white, were they alone?” Tabitha spoke up. “Alucard had gone to the pub to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine. He was alone, anyway.”

She glanced at Seras. “Did he offer you anything?”

“He offered me pills. From what he was talking about, I’m assuming that they’re the drugs we’re after.”

They pulled up to a red light that took longer than expected. Tabitha leaned back in her seat, seeming to catch her breath. Seras watched her for a while.

“What about the man you were following? What happened to him?”

“I was able to follow him for a bit, but a car had pulled up and he got in. I got the license plate number, though. That’s when Alucard met up with me and I told him that you were back at the bar.”

Seras nodded. When the light turned green, there was silence again. They were starting to reach the countryside when Tabitha spoke up again.

“So why did you decide this kind of life? Why did you let him turn you into a vampire?”

The question stunned her and she found herself thinking about it for a while. Finally, she found her answer.

“I wanted to keep living. I didn’t want to give up so easily.”

Tabitha only nodded and shifted gears. “That’s also what I thought when I died.”


	4. Chapter 3: Small Talk Before Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras and the rest of the Hellsing members talk about what had happened at the bar. There is also some talk about what happened in Ireland, which may not be good. Meanwhile, Seras and Tabitha continue to bond without the anxiety of being on the case.

Seras stood nearby Sir Integra’s desk, watching the woman look over some papers. From what she heard from the other staff members, she had recently gotten back from a situation in Ireland. Whatever happened over there, it was enough to seemingly rattle her. Sir Integra never looked worried, but there was a gleam in her eye that seemed to match nervousness. Still, she didn’t ask.

Tabitha was sitting on the windowsill nearby Walter. They seemed to be close because when she had wanted to chat with him after they got back to the manor.

After some silence, Sir Integra sighed.

“Tabitha, did you get a good look at the man?”

She nodded. “About middle-aged, pale, brown hair, scruffy beard that was starting, he had to be around five foot six inches.”

“That doesn’t narrow it down to anything, but I’m glad you were able to get the license plate.”

“I was able to track the number,” Walter spoke up. “However, it was traced back to a rental dealership. It might be a while before we can negotiate for a copy of receipts.”

Tabitha turned to him. “Even then, there’s the possibility that the information they put down would be false.”

“I doubt they would falsify the details. Paying hush money, however, is a possibility.”

“Whatever it is, we need to figure out who the people are connected to and who is the man in white.” Sir Integra turned to Seras. “Are you sure he didn’t have a name? Or offer you anything that would allow us to get an identification?”

Seras shook her head. “He acted as if we already knew who he was. But what about Alucard, could we get help from him?”

“He may be powerful and omnipresent, but that doesn’t mean he’s all-knowing,” Tabitha replied. “What you saw was most likely all he saw.”

Seras watched her as an idea seemed to cross through her mind. The older vampire scrunch her brows and look away.

Sir Integra seemed to notice because she looked interested. “What are you thinking?”

“There’s an underground group of vampires in London. True vampires, who might know some people.”

“An underground group?” Walter asked, curious. “Are they aware of our line of business?”

“They are, they’re mostly staying off the radar out of fear of being killed. As far as I know, they’re getting blood from blood banks and living near bars.”

“Do you think someone might know about the situation?”

“Possibly. Even though this isn’t a vampire incident, they might know about something.”

“Alright then,” Sir Integra said, getting up, “Tabitha will go downtown to inquire to the local vampires, Walter will get the information from the rental dealership, and Alucard will continue to be himself. Seras, you’re welcome to continue working the case with Tabitha if you’d like.”

Seras nodded, nervously grinning.

Sir Integra turned back to the papers and computer. “Everyone may now leave. Be ready for a pop-up case, just in case.”

The three of them nodded before leaving the room. Seras followed the two, watching them quietly talk. Seemingly to catch up on other recent events.

“I was able to get a copy of your paper,” Walter told her. “That was impressive research.”

“Well, most of the time, I was just wanting to talk trash about the previous researchers. But since that’s “unprofessional,” I had to keep my opinions out of it.”

Walter chuckled. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Seras continued watching them until she decided to go towards the library. She turned around, glancing over her shoulder at them, and headed in the other direction.

She found another book and went back down to the basement. The sound of her boots clicked in the lonely silence; once she got back to her room, she kicked them off and sighed. Seras wrapped herself in a blanket and avoided the empty bowl and packet of blood that were on the table. Instead, she got onto the bed and tried to read.

Outside her door, the basement door opened and shut, followed by a trail of footsteps. She knew it had to be Tabitha, and a part of her wanted to go see her. She couldn’t tell what was keeping her back.

Before she could make a decision, there was a knock at the door. Seras jumped and put the book down.

“Come in.”

The door opened and the familiar redhead popped in. “I heard that you don’t want to drink blood. May I take your packet?”

“Oh, sure.”

Tabitha licked her lips and went over to the table to grab the packet. What Seras thought was going to happen was that once she got the packet, she was going to leave the room. What actually happened wasn’t that.

Instead, Tabitha sat down in the chair and put her feet up on the table. She ripped it open and began to drink. The sick smell of iron filled the air, making Seras feel queasy.

“How long did it take you to start drinking blood?” She asked, trying to take her mind off the smell.

“About less than a week. I had realized that I needed to start drinking blood if I wanted to continue living, but that was a challenge for a while.”

“How come?”

Tabitha’s grin fell as she gingerly touched an area on her stomach. “I had some problems back then that made food an issue. Or, really, it made everything about being a vampire an issue.”

Seras noted the pain and decided to stay away from the topic. She quickly tried to think about a new topic before deciding on something.

“How long had you been working for Hellsing?”

Tabitha looked up, now done with the blood packet. “I’ve been here since I was… fourteen? Fifteen?”

“Wait, that’s a long time to be here!”

“It was, but it became a second home to me. I lived and worked here with my brother, Walter, Arthur Hellsing, and then Integra.”

“Then where’s your first home?”

“Switzerland.” Tabitha sighed quietly. “I still visit it whenever I can. While I like it during the spring, the winter season there is beautiful.”

“Wow! I’ve always wanted to go to Switzerland.”

“Remind me later; I’ll take you there.”

Seras grinned. Even though the date of even leaving Britain for a trip like that was in the distant future, it was something to look forward to. And a winter holiday there sounded really nice.

At that moment, she decided to change the topic. “Did you ever hear about what happened in Ireland? I heard some of the staff talk about it, but I didn’t get the full story.”

“Oh yeah.” Tabitha bit her lower lip, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. “Alucard had a run-in with a member of the Iscariot Organization. It got pretty nasty, from what Walter told me.”

“What does that mean for us? And what is the Iscariot Organization?”

“It’s a secret operation stationed in Vatican City. They do what we do, but say it’s a mission from God. And what that means for us is that we might be dealing with a collision at some point, but I don’t think it’ll be bad at all. But that can always change.”

There was a pause of silence before Tabitha looked back up at Seras. “You don’t have to continue doing this if you want.”

“You kidding?” She grinned at her. “I want to find out what is going on. I’ll stick with it to the end.”


	5. Chapter 4: Something Dark in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put on hold when the Iscariots meet with Hellsing. Meanwhile, something evil lurks at the meeting location and Tabitha has her suspicions on who it is; even when she doesn't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I wrote this, I had realized that the meeting takes place after the Valentine attack in the OVA. After a while, though, I just decided to go with it, since I thought the contents of the meeting would be different and show how the Iscariots will react to the new events.
> 
> And I had also realized that I should have tagged this story with something along the lines of "PTSD episodes." I'll add the new tag as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

The follow-up mission had been delayed. Sir Integra had been summoned to a meeting with the Iscariot organization over the events that happened in Ireland and had felt that it was an all-hands-on-deck moment.

Seras found it odd. Not because of the fact the organization wanted to clear things up, but because of the location. Of all the places they had to pick, it was in a British war museum.

She watched Integra and Walter from a distance, ready for anything to happen. Her fingers twitched before she decided to ball them up into fists to steady them. She glanced over at Tabitha, who was studying a painting.

“Are you going to be keeping watch?”

“If anything were to happen, I’d hear it,” Tabitha answered, her eyes not leaving the art. “Besides, I know that if anything were to happen, Alucard would swoop in to help.”

“How do you know?”

Finally, her eyes slowly turned to meet hers before a grin crept across her face.

“I just know.”

Seras could only blink and watch her study another painting in the vicinity of their area.

“Why would they pick a war museum to meet?” Tabitha spoke, most likely to herself. “I mean, it feels right with the topic, but I’ve seen better places than this.”

She watched her for a while before she heard another set of voices. Seras turned to see two people walking down the hall towards Integra and Walter. Even from where she was, she could see that one of them wore a priest’s collar. Definitely Iscariots.

“Hey,” she whispered at Tabitha, “they’re here.”

“Really?” A glance at her watch caused her to tsk. “They’re late.”

“Probably got lost.”

Tabitha went over to sit next to Seras, watching the conversation play out. Even though it wasn’t heated, there was the slight feeling of tension rising.

Seras almost missed it, but the rustle of fabric caused her to look away. Expecting to see her companion still sitting, she was surprised to see her up. Worry started to bubble up inside of her. Was this the part where something bad would happen?

“Tabitha?” She said, trying to keep her tone calm. “Is everything alright? Is Alucard coming?”

The older vampire glanced down at her with a look that sent chills down her spine. Something was indeed happening.

“If you’re wondering about the meeting, it’s alright,” she finally replied. “But there’s something else here. I need to take a look around.”

She started to walk off before Seras could object. But then Tabitha turned around and immediately, there was a voice in her head.

“If anything happens, divert their attention. You’re smart; you’ll figure something out.”

Seras blinked while Tabitha grinned and turned to continue walking down the hallway.

Stunned, she turned back to the group and felt her blood run cold. Alucard was already out and down the hall, there was another towering figure.

Even though this person also had priestly clothes and a collar, he gave off an intimidating aura. A moment later, he brandished out two long swords. Seras felt her body shake at the sight; she certainly didn’t want to cross him.

Looking around the large room, her mind raced with questions and half-formed ideas. Then one came to mind, which didn’t sound like it could work. To be correct, it would divert attention, but she was more concerned about making it believable.

She got up and raced towards the entrance. Clearly, it’s a museum and there must be people. What she worried about was getting her hands on a disguise.

* * *

Tabitha turned the corner, her brows deeply furrowed. She knew that something was nearby. It felt similar to a cyclone or tsunami about to happen, even though no one can see anything. But it hung heavy in the air and meant that she needed to find whatever was causing it. Or whoever.

But the museum’s guests didn’t look like they were up to anything. Most of them didn’t even seem to notice her. She did see one little girl who was staring up at her in what seemed to be awe. Tabitha grinned at her before walking away.

As she continued her walk, the feeling started to weigh down even further. Like she was getting closer to the source.

It felt like forever before she found herself outside of the museum, in what looked like their cafe. She glanced around at the lack of people, sighing.

That was when her body started to react.

Tabitha jerked forward, catching herself on a chair. A hand flew to her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting. Her body felt weak. Something was nearby and it was radiating the energy that caused the feeling, like a cursed artifact.

She looked around and set her eyes on a table in a corner, under the shade of the museum’s canopy. But it looked too dark for a shadow. Someone had been there.

Tabitha edged her way to the table, staring at it. Deep in her mind, she knew what the source was from. But she didn’t think it was right, or even true. Still, the closer she got, the heavier the air felt.

Finally, she was standing right in front of the chairs and slowly touched the tablecloth. Something pulsed through her glove and into her body, rolling with pain. She staggered and tried to keep her food down. Tears pricked out of the corners of her eyes. Bits of memories flashed before her eyes, most of them things she was working on forgetting.

_Blood on the floors, chanting, synchronized boots marching, a large blade on her neck. She was crying hard, she felt weak..._

Hearing a cough nearby, she glanced over to see a young family seated at a nearby table. They were all staring at her with the same confused look.

She did her best to straighten herself out, feeling her body continue to radiate the uneasiness. “What? Can’t a woman have a panic attack in peace?”

“Tabitha? Are you there?”

Blinking, she turned and peeked out from the canopy to see Sir Integra sitting at one of the tables. The woman was staring at her, seemingly concerned.

“What are you doing out here?” She continued.

“You know those feelings I would get when something bad was nearby? Well, it came today, but I wasn’t able to find the source.” Tabitha answered.

Integra frowned, seeming to look nervous. “Maybe it was from the Iscariots.”

“No, they may have some shifty plans going on, but it didn’t come from them.” She pointed to where the table was. “It was radiating from over there. Did you see anyone out here?”

“No, no one.”

“What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Maxwell had wanted to come outside and talk in peace,” Integra answered, swirling her drink around absentmindedly. “We almost had an incident between Alucard and Alexander Anderson, so we decided to come out here to discuss things over.”

Tabitha’s eyes widened. “The priest is here? Did he say if he was returning to the Vatican or not?”

“I didn’t hear anything. Is something wrong with him being here?”

“I’m nervous about how they’re going to react with the hospital patients who were taking the drug. Since they did acquire vampiric traits, I imagine the Vatican will be reacting to it soon.”

“They’re in hospitals; the doctors won’t let anything happen to them,” Integra replied. “Since the Vatican is not related to any of them, they won’t be allowed in except for if the patient asks.”

“Do you think doctors will stand their ground and tell the Vatican behemoth that he’s not allowed to meet with the patients?”

“Are you doubting the power of a doctor’s cold, hard stare and backbone?”

Tabitha thought about it for a while before grinning. “Yeah, you’re right, they could keep him back.”

“Anyway, the feeling that you had, what was it?”

Tabitha’s gaze fell to her hands, remembering the flashbacks. She didn’t know where to start, it was horrifying enough to have the glimpses from the past. The subject was so heavy, she felt like it was going to contaminate the atmosphere of a decent day. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Integra even knew about what happened. Did she or Walter ever tell her about what happened in the manor after they thought the worst was over?

She sighed. “It was of some pretty dark events in history.”

“Tabitha, you saw a lot of that stuff. Was it anything in particular?”

Her hands shook. “... Not that I know of.”

“Are they connected to the mysterious drugs that we’re now seeing?”

“I’m really not sure.” She wasn’t even sure why they were in London now after decades of hiding. Or what they were doing now.

“ _I just really hope it’s not who I’m thinking of_ …”


	6. Chapter 5: Instincts Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras worries about Tabitha's mental health and wonders if there's anything she could've done to help. Tabitha tells her two closest confidants about what happened at the war museum. And who was most likely there.

Seras stared into the large dining room, specifically at Tabitha. The older vampire was slumped over the table, head buried in her arms. She barely moved, which made Seras concerned for her. Didn’t she see her hours ago at the museum, in a good mood? What happened that depressed her so quickly?

She had been watching her for a long time that she forgot that there were other people in the manor. The soft sound of footsteps startled her, but she was able to regain her composure and turned to see Walter. Immediately, she could see the nervousness in his face.

“Is she alright?” He asked her, his voice almost a whisper.

Seras glanced at Tabitha before shaking her head. “I don’t think she’s eaten.”

He sighed before stepping into the room. Without a word, he sat down at a chair next to her and laid a hand on her arm.

Seras could see her lift her head up briefly before relaxing and slumping her head back down. No words were said between the two. The silence almost felt like another language that only the two of them knew. Or they were speaking telepathically, she didn’t know.

Not sure what to do, she turned away from the doorway and left them alone. But all she could think about was the recent events. Deep down, she knew that something was wrong. Something had changed Tabitha in a matter of hours and set an uneasy feeling over the manor. Or maybe Tabitha was just that powerful to do such a thing.

“Stop overthinking, Police Girl. It’s unhealthy to do so.”

Seras stopped and looked around.

Nearby, Alucard nonchalantly appeared through the wall. He looked down at her, his figure making the hallway feel like it got smaller.

“How much did you hear?” She asked, pointing to her temple.

He tsked at her. “It is rude to enter the minds of people and listen to their thoughts, but I know you were concerned about Tabitha’s wellbeing.”

“Master, what’s happening?”

“You’re familiar with PTSD, correct?”

Seras flinched. “She has it? Do I need to remember any triggers or do anything now?”

“There’s not much to do; she’s had years to work through most of her trauma, but no one can ever overcome it. The problem is that I didn’t expect it to come back.”

“Is it alright to ask what happened?”

“I’ll only give you a broad stroke of what happened. In the ’30s and ’40s, we had been dealing with Nazis. Tabitha had arrived directly from Switzerland while the war was underway. At that time, there were some… difficulties with some of them. And that’s what brings us here.”

“Then what happened today that triggered her PTSD?”

“... Something clearly happened today. And to be fair, I’m not sure.”

“But you’ve lived through it! You must know something.”

And at that moment, Seras saw a glint in his eyes. It almost looked like he was thinking about something else. And the more she thought about it, the more she began to realize it. Alucard did know, but didn’t want to say anything.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Master?”

As a response, he turned away from her and began to walk away. “Our relationship has been mistreated in the past and are now starting to reconnect. I will not violate any of her boundaries now. If you want to know what really happened, you’ll need to ask her when you’ve gained her trust.”

Seras watched him disappear, leaving her alone. She glanced around and turned to go down the stairs to the basement. Her mind was filled with thoughts and questions, even as she got into bed.

* * *

“Are you alright?”

“Hm?”

“I was asking if you are alright.”

Tabitha looked up to see Walter sitting nearby her. She relaxed and set her head back down on her arms. “I could do better.”

“Seras was worried about you, but she didn’t know if coming in was a good idea.”

Groaning, she pushed herself up in a better sitting position, keeping her eyes on the table. She didn’t know how to answer; her head felt like she was swirling with emotions.

She could hear Walter lean closer to her. “Who do you see in your visions? Please tell me it wasn’t the Nazis.”

Tabitha’s face contorted to pain, but she was able to find her words. “It was them. But what I don’t understand is why now. How could this be happening now? It’s been decades since we last saw them.” She looked over at him. “I thought they were gone permanently.”

“This all depends on which group was there,” He sighed. “You need to remember that there are neo-Nazis in the world. And we were at a war museum; you have probably mistaken them for the Nazis we fought against back in the ’40s.”

“I’m aware of that, but I know what I felt. It was heavy, like it was going to affect everyone else. If it’s neo-Nazis, then we need to alert Parliament and the Round Table immediately. But I know what I saw: I think it was Millenium.”

“Tabitha, you need to―”

“Don’t tell me I need to calm down or whatever,” she snapped at him, getting up. Tabitha wasn’t one to lose control of her emotions, but it was one of those days she couldn’t handle them well. “I know what happened and I don’t need to be cared for. It took me _years_ to get to this mental state and I can be able to trust my own instincts. What I don’t like is people trying to downplay my own experiences!”

“No one is downplaying your experiences.”

Tabitha and Walter turned to the doorway to see Alucard standing there. He loomed over them as he walked around and sat in a chair opposite to Walter.

“But what we are doing is being realistic,” he continued. “We all know that Millenium thrives on war. This isn’t a war, Tabitha, this is chaos. That isn’t how they want to play their cards.”

“But this is a war. It’s all built on control and fear; that’s what they crave the most.”

Alucard watched her for a while. “You are right, though, Millennium does want control and fear.”

“So listen to me when I say that for some reason, they were here in London.”

“The problem is, how did they get into the country undetected?” Walter spoke up. “Either of you would’ve known.”

“I don’t know that part, but you have to remember that we nor anyone in this organization reported them to the International Court of Human Rights,” Tabitha said as she sat down. “There would be no way of the public knowing about them when they aren’t put on any bounty lists. They could just come into the country and no one would be the wiser.”

“But you remember their fashion. Wouldn’t that raise some suspicion?”

“Have you ever seen downtown London? They could get away with it.”

“Which is why you’ll need to go downtown to see those vampires,” Alucard spoke up. “If they had come into the country and have some part in this, then it would be noted in the underground groups you talked about.”

“Alright, I’ll head down there tomorrow night.”

“I need to get going.” Walter got up. “Sir Integra is going to need me for some research.”

Tabitha looked over at him. “Hey.” When he stopped and turned to her, she continued, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

He grinned at her in a soft manner. “No offense taken. Have a good rest of your night.”

When he left the room, she sat back in her chair. She stared at her hands for a while, unsure of what to say now.

“How do you feel?”

“Better now, I guess.” She took a deep breath, looking up at him. “As much as I’m glad for having these instincts, I wish I didn’t get them through this.” She waved her hands at nothing in particular. “Through Millennium and the suffering they caused me.”

Alucard watched her for a while before replying, “No one deserves to be a bargaining chip against their friend.”


	7. Chapter 6: Leads From a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seras and Tabitha travel to one of the bars where vampires hide to get any information on the recent events. Seras tries to talk with Tabitha about what had happened last night while the other vampire wants to confirm her suspicions. Something is clearly happening in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Also, if anyone had thought the timeline previously was a little odd, that was my fault and I got that fixed. But at least it was a fixable mistake.

Seras watched Tabitha driving down the road of the busy downtown area. They passed by a couple of bars already, but she seemed to be interested in only one. And as of the moment, she wasn’t in a talkative mood. While she didn’t seem to be the type that talked while driving, there was something about her mood that told her it was still bad.

She looked away from the driver for a moment, watching the road, before turning back to her.

“Are you doing alright? After last night?”

“Hm?” Tabitha glanced at her. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’m doing okay.”

“Is there anything I need to remember for the next time? Any triggers or such?”

“Alucard told you that I have PTSD?” When Seras nodded, she continued. “I figured as much. Anyway, I already worked out the major parts, but there are some times I get… reminders of them. But there’s really nothing you can do because it’s so unknown to anyone outside of Hellsing. Specifically, Hellsing in the 40s.”

“That’s when you and your brother came here and fought against the Nazis,” she replied. “Alucard told me that it was around that time.”

“I’m starting to think that he’s losing parts of his memory, too…” Tabitha muttered, scanning the street. “But yes, we did. He came all the way from Switzerland to fight in the war and I wanted to follow him. We decided that I could stay, as long as we found a decent situation that I could study and work in.”

“Was your brother in the British army?”

“No, he wasn’t able to join. But we were approached by Arthur Hellsing about taking a security position in his manor, and we accepted it. We mainly fought vampires and ghouls, though.”

“But what about the Nazis?”

“I didn’t get the chance to fight against them, but Walter had. There was some incident that happened towards the end of the war that I couldn’t go on, but it… I don’t know how to explain it. I can’t say it changed him, but it did something to his psyche.”

“Like what?”

Tabitha looked up and pulled to the side. “We’ll pick this conversation up later. We’re here anyway.”

Seras got out and looked around. It was a two-story building, with the bar being on the first floor. But it looked like a normal bar, almost blending in too well. There was nothing special about it.

Tabitha got out of the car, locking it behind her, and headed inside. Seras followed her, noticing how dim the room was.

A bartender noticed them come in and, locking eyes with Tabitha for a bit, nodded before going back to his routine. They entered through a door at the back of the room that had a short hallway and a set of stairs. As they ascended the stairs, Seras noticed that the darkness was starting to grow thicker. Not enough to not see where she was going, but it was noticeable.

Tabitha stopped and turned back to Seras as if she could sense her nervousness. “Don’t worry, these vampires don’t have any intentions to harm you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Seras asked, startled by her own uncertainty.

“They know me. And they know the things I’ve done in the past.”

They made it up the last part of the steps to another door. Behind it was a mostly empty room, lit by a few lightbulbs. There were tables scattered about and another bar. The vampires inside were all either alone or in small groups. Some of them looked up and nodded at Tabitha, others didn’t seem to notice or care.

The two made their way to a part of the bar where a woman was drinking wine alone. She turned to them when Tabitha sat down.

“Hello, Tabitha,” she greeted her in a feminine, yet seemingly mature, voice. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“You, too, Helena.” Tabitha turned back to Seras with a grin. “Helena, I want you to meet Hellsing’s newest recruit: Seras Victoria.”

Seras jumped a little and gave the vampire a short wave. Helena nodded with a grin before turning back to Tabitha.

“A jumpy thing. How new is she?”

“Only about a couple of weeks, but you can ask her about it later. I’ve been wanting to talk with you about something important.”

“Go ahead,” Helena answered as she brought the wine glass back up to her lips.

“There’s been a strange case of people gaining vampiric-like traits through some sort of drug. Seras had been approached by a man in a white suit who may be part of the conspiracy. Do you know anything about this?”

Helena bit her lip, looking into her wine, before turning to Tabitha. “I’ve been hearing rumors about a brother duo who had been trying to plan something. From what they said, the brothers are working for someone; they might be trying to plan an army or something like that.”

“What are their names?” Tabitha asked, getting out a notepad and a small pen.

“Jan and Luke Valentine. They own one of the strip clubs in London, so that’s probably how they’re able to distribute drugs without people noticing.”

“That’s a good lead,” Tabitha muttered. She turned to Seras with a grin. “Sir Integra will be pleased to hear about this lead.”

“Integra? Integra Hellsing?” Helena spoke up. “I thought you left that organization.”

“I got recruited back for this operation.”

“So this means the Sin Judge is back on the street, right?”

Seras blinked, looking at the vampires. “The Sin Judge?”

Helena nodded to Tabitha. “That’s one of her nicknames. She got that one because she has a unique ability.”

Seras turned to Tabitha with a fascinated look. “What is it?”

“I can see people’s sins. It radiates off them like a colorful halo, each cardinal sin having its own color. They tend to range from radiant to dull, depending on the severity of it.”

“Really?” Seras sat down next to her. “Can you see your own halo?”

“It’s hard since mirrors are difficult because of their backing. But reflections in windows make it a bit easier and I can say that it’s definitely a variety.” Tabitha turned back to her. “But I can clearly see yours, as well as Helena’s and all the others.”

“So that’s why you were looking at something above my head at that bar.” Seras leaned forward. “What do you see for me?”

“No, that’s not a good idea. People usually retaliate when I tell them what I see.”

“I won’t get mad,” Seras told her, grinning. “I promise.”

Tabitha turned to look at Helena, who only shrugged. She turned back to answer, “There’s a red color, which means wrath. However, it looks like it’s fading.”

Seras blinked, shocked. “You… you’re actually right.”

“Well, that’s a first.” Tabitha sat back. “We can stay here for a while, if you were wondering, Helena. I don’t think either of us is needed anywhere at the moment.”

Some time passed; Seras had decided to get a drink when Tabitha had ordered hers. When their drinks had arrived, Tabitha had a look of realization and maybe even horror on her face. Seras was about to ask what was wrong when the older vampire turned to Helena.

“By any chance, have you heard any rumors about any people coming from South America? People who dress in a peculiar way and have a suspicious look to them. They’re not from the country at all; they fled there in the ‘40s.”

“Tabitha, what’s going on?” Seras asked, worried about where the conversation was going.

“Nazis?” Helena asked, getting specific. “Tabitha, have you seen what’s going on here already? Or in the United States?”

“No, these people are really specific. The most obvious two are a short fat man with blond hair, who wears white clothes and the other is a tall man who has blond hair down to his chin and has one of those glasses for an eye doctor. Don’t ask me the name, but I know it when I see it. But something happened yesterday; I had one of those feelings where something bad was nearby and had flashbacks of them.”

Seras’ gaze skittered between the two vampires. From the way Helena was looking back at Tabitha, she knew who she was talking about.

Helena put her drink down. “They can’t be here. They would be noticed immediately. There would be some kind of commotion.”

“Millennium can be able to slip through the cracks if they want, all I need to know is whether or not they were actually here.”

“What’s Millennium?” Seras tried to ask.

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t heard about them being here.”

“What’s Millennium?”

This time, Tabitha answered her question. “It’s a secret organization that was created by the Nazis during World War II. It’s also…” She trailed off, deciding to take a long sip from her long-forgotten drink. When she put it down, she finished her sentence, “... It was also the organization that gave me this trauma.”


End file.
